


Perfect (a Catradora Highschool AU)

by Adair_Thepear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adair_Thepear/pseuds/Adair_Thepear
Summary: Adora's life wasn't horrible but it wasn't something one would call perfect either. She had a single semi controlling dad who was always either drunk on the sofa or on business trips. But her life wasn't horrible because she had Bow and Glimmer. Her life wasn't perfect until she met Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

*BEEP*

I woke to the beeping of my phone alarm signaling it was time to get my lazy ass up and out of bed, I grumbled thinking about the living hell I was going to experience for the remainder of the school year.

Yawning and stretching I stumble out of bed and look at my drowsy reflection in the mirror. Dang, I look horrifying. 

I quickly snap out of my daze and grab the outfit I picked out for today, it was a long-sleeve white turtleneck with a pastel green crop top layered over paired with light washed denim jeans and a black belt to finish it off.

I walk downstairs praying my dad is off on another business trip like he always is, I don't need him throwing a hissy fit over my outfit like he would if he were here.

I grab a banana and put a piece of bread in the toaster. I can't help but think I'm forgetting something I trace my eyes up and down my reflection on the fridge doors and realize 'aw shit my shoes!' the key to my outfit.' I rush over to the shoe rack near the door and grab my old skool checkered vans.

Just as I'm about to scramble upstairs to grab my socks I jump at the poping of the toaster signifying my bread is ready. I glare at the toaster and catapult myself upstairs grabbing my socks out of my dresser.

After putting on my shoes and eating my banana and toast I grab my car keys usually Bow would be picking me up for school but his dads grounded him for getting home from a date with Glimmer late. boy was he angry about that one.

I jump into my car, hook my phone up with the aux cord and open Spotify thinking I'll jam out to some Girl In Red and Hayley Kiyoko on my way to school.

I pull into the school parking lot to see Bow and Glimmer making out leaning against a tree 'ugh they can be so gross sometimes like hey dude just tryna exist without seeing a straight couple make out every five seconds.' 

I walk over to them and notice that they don't even realize I'm there. "Awww." I deadpan. They jump glaring at me. "Hey, if your going to make out in public don't get angry when someone ruins it." I defended with my hands up. "Fine but come on let's get to class I don't want to be late." Glimmer threatens. "Yup." I nod in agreement.

As we're making our way into the school I scan the infirmary faces and my eyes catch a cute short-haired girl. I study her more and realize just how pretty she is. This year is going to be interesting, to say the least.


	2. 2

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She just sat next to me and I am 100% sure she can tell I'm having a panic attack.

I glance at her and realize that she is looking at me with a confused look. I smile, "Hi my name's Adora." I reach out to shake her hand and she chuckles as she shakes it. "Someone's a bit nervous I see. My name's Catra." I blush HOW THE HELL IS HER VOICE SO DEEP?! 

I look at her more closely and realize she is wearing black ripped jeans on top of some fishnet tights with a vintage t-shirt tucked in, it fits her short hair. I really don't understand why my dad gets so upset about what I wear like my school doesn't even have a dress code kids are just expected to come to school wearing a shirt. She also has really pretty heterochromia eyes, one blue and one a shade of hazel.

My attention heads elsewhere when I realize everyone around me is talking. After a few seconds, I look towards the front to see the teacher gone. Great. I turn to Catra thinking I'll talk to her and maybe invite her to sit with us at lunch...I don't know I'm not really a flirt so I have no clue how these types of things work.

Anyways if my brain could stop going a mile a minute that would be great. I turn over to her and see her listening to GIRL IN RED. If that's not a signal I don't know what is. 

"Oh, you listen to Girl In Red?" I point at her phone. "Ohhh. Yeah, my boyfriend got me listening to her." Ouch. okay so maybe my gaydar is a little rusty.

She takes one look at my face and doubles over laughing. "Kidding. Kidding you should have seen your face. Oh! That is priceless. Nah the only hetero thing about me is my chromia. Okay I had to laugh at that one

...

It was now lunch I had caught up with Catra on my way down to see if she wanted to sit with us and now we were arriving at our usual table with the whole gang, everyone except Bow were already sitting down.

"Hey, guys this is Catra we had class this morning together-" "Thank GOD Adora you really need a girlfriend." "Ok, I'm not that bad.." I say as Catra giggles. "Oh yes, you are Adora." I hear Bow walk up behind Glimmer "Cool way to gang up on me guys." I sigh in defeat, I perk up. "OHHH and Glimmer don't act like you weren't this bad before you and Bow ruined the best friend squad. YOU-" I say pointing a finger at her. "Were sooo clingy and your BISEXUAL for god's sake you get to date BOTH GENDERS! I was praying for you to get a girlfriend." I smirk at her as the whole group laughs at her.

Hey blondie-" I hear D.T walk up, "You still got Melog?" The whole group falls out of their chairs at this point. "OKAY, IT WAS HER IDEA!" "Oh yeah, you wanted to move in with her instead." I scoff as Catra gives me a confused look. 

"Oh, Catra you don't know. Okay so you hear how Adora called me clingy she is WAY worse-" "I am not!" I say interrupting Glimmer. "Sure Jan." The whole group cackled now at me.

"Anyways so last year she dated a girl named Sasha and after like 2 months Adora was over here the U-haul lesbian she is making plans to move in together, sooo they comprised. They bought a cat and would trade it back and forth every week." "And now Adora has it because they broke up the next month." D.T finished.

Catra stood there in shock while I glared at everyone. "I don't- I don't even know what to say," Catra said turning to me. "Neither do we darling neither do we." 

"Okay D.T don't you have some big audition to go to?" "OHH your so right catch you later blondie."

"Ugh." I sigh in relief "Thanks, guys." I say sarcastically. "You are very welcome.-" "No," Mermista interrupts Sea Hawk. "No Shantys." 

Catra looks at me with a bright smile. I really hope things with her go well.


End file.
